


big burning balls of gas

by eli_rae_is_dead_inside



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of characters are just mentioned, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesamdude? More like Awesamdad, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I know you wanted to see your characters, I need more Awesamedude and Quackity interactions, I'll add more tags as I figure out what I'm actually doing with this, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, Other, Past Abuse, Verbal Abuse, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_rae_is_dead_inside/pseuds/eli_rae_is_dead_inside
Summary: Quackity liked the stars. In a world so full of chaos and constant change, they were the only stagnant thing in his life. They were a reminder of everything and nothing, eternal watchers of the world below them.Quackity liked the stars. But even they eventually die out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. hydrogen, helium, lithium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AO3 fanfic, or really any fanfic. On any site. So, I apologise in advance for any bad formatting or bad writing, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (ngl never thought my first fanfic would be about minecraft youtubers, but hey, what can you do about it)

It was dark as Quackity sat on the hill where the White House used to be, the only source of light was the faint streetlights, and the stagnant stars and moon. He sat admiring the landscape that was once ruins. Tubbo had done a good job overseeing the reconstruction of New L'manberg. He would be the first to admit that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to build the city on stilts above unstable landscape though. But other than that, not so great detail, the use of spruce helped the keep things orderly and neat. Only on the outside though, the inside was a completely different story.

What with Tommy's exile, and Dream's constant interference. It was like history was repeating itself all over again.

Quackity was a little blurry with all of L'manberg's history, as there wasn't exactly a textbook yet for the new nation, and he wasn't present at the time of it's independence. But he knew all the blood that was shed to get the country to the (momentary) state of peace it was in. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but he knew a pattern when it started to arise. He'd seen what had happened to both ex-presidents of the crumbling nation, and their slow descent into paranoia and madness. He just wished it didn't have to end up with Tubbo's blood staining the statues of dead presidents. But another president falling doom his mind didn't seem fitting for Tubbo, so maybe L'manberg had different plans for the horned boy.

Quackity sighed as he lied down on the grass and watched the stars twinkle above. He closed his eyes and let himself slip away into a different reality. One where everything was a little more okay.

_"Quackity! Tubbo said your break was over five minutes ago, he needs you to sign more papers!" Fundy called out to him from the wooden floors of L'manberg._

_"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" He yelled back, stretching out his back as the stars continued twinkling above through the few clouds that hung in the air, like flies against the blazing sun. He truly appreciated stars. They were the only stagnant thing in his life._

_He dusted off his pants and jogged down the hill, entering Tubbo's office with a smile. "Tubbo! What'd you need me to do?"_

_"Just a few documents, Tommy said he'd handle some of the more important ones, but I don't trust him to somehow not screw it, so I'm leaving the ones that Dream left me with you. Tommy can handle the Badland's ones. did you enjoy your break?" Tubbo asked._

_"Yeah, until Fundy came and ruined it," Quackity grinned, grabbing the stack of paper on his desk and began for his own office._

_" **Do** **n't fuck up these papers, yeah**?" came a sneering, deeper voice._

_Quackity froze as the familiar voice sent a chill down his spine, "P-pardon?"_

_"I said, don't let the door hit you on the way out," Tubbo replied._

_"O-oh, um, thanks!" Quackity rushed out of his office, nearly knocking a pot over on his hasty retreat out._

_"Big Q! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Tommy waved from the hall way, jogging his way over to the winged man._

_"Tubbo wanted me to sign these papers, and you?" Quackity asked._

_"On my way to visit Tubbo! Hey are you alright? You're a little pale. You look as i ~~f you've seen a ghost~~ ," _

_Quackity froze, as the deep voice echoed in his ears and reverberated around the room._

_"No, dude, I'm f-fine! I've got to go, but I'll see you around," Quackity grinned as hard as he could without tearing his cheeks apart, leaving Tommy confused in the middle of the hallway._

_He plopped the stack of papers onto his desk, and sat in his seat, groaning as he placed his head in his hands. A nauseating feeling settled in his stomach, swirling his insides in a whirlpool of conflicting emotions._

_He sat there for a while, trying to calm his stuttering breaths, and keeping the trashcan in his line of sight. He slowly raised his head out of his shaking hands, and stared out the window, seeing a flicker of red orbs and white pearls, as the clouds outside started rolling faster, and faster against the bright blue sky, the stars twinkling in a haunting fashion. He sucked in a breath of air, and flinched as the echo of glass bottles filled the room._

_"It's okay Quackity, you're safe, there's no one there," he muttered under his breathe._

_The window rattled as the wind howled outside. The sound of rain battered against the building, hitting the window like a madman looking for revenge._

_Taunting laughter ringed out. It sounded like glass scraping against stone. It was jarring, out of place. Amongst the natural sounds of nature, it was like a sledgehammer making its presence known._

_Lightning cracked against the sky as thunder roared in fury. Quackity stood up, nearly tripping over his chair as he did. He quickly made his way towards the door, and reached for the door handle. His fingers barely brushed against the brass knob. He reached for it again, but it just seemed to get further away. He whimpered in fear and frustration, making his way towards the door again. The path seemed to stretch like putty, and he stumbled. The sudden change in perspective sent his head reeling as he tried to regain his bearings. He leaned against the wall, gasping in fear as the door seemed to shift between being near or far, small or large._

_He whined as he stumbled backwards, hands searching wildly behind him for his desk. He hit it with a thud, knocking over glass bottles that shattered against the ground. He slipped and landed in the shards of glass, the alcohol stinging his new and old opened wounds made by the broken glass._

**_"You fucking useless piece of shit! I ask you to do one thing, and you can't even do that!"_ ** _Came the angry growl, the words slurring together. **"The only thing you're good for is being a punching bag, even then, I'm thinking Tubbo might be better. Less annoying,"** he sneered._

_"P-Please, Schlatt, d-don't touch Tubbo, I'll do better j-just leave them alone," he stuttered, unable to keep the fear from his voice._

**_"I was wrong, you're only good as a punching bag and begging. Fucking_ ** _**coward,"** he spat. His hand reached out for him like a viper, tearing the beanie off his head before gripping his dark hair like a lifeline, **"Someone once told me, long ago, that breaking a wing hurts like a bitch. Should we test it out?"** he grinned. He was so close to Quackity, he could smell the awful stench of alcohol that Schlatt reeked of._

_Schlatt slammed him against the ground, still gripping onto his hair. He placed his foot onto his back right in between his shoulder blades, and pulled at his right wing. **"Let's see the pretty birdie fly now, eh?"** he gripped his feathers and **t u g g e d**._

_The pain was excruciating. Like someone had run a pot of hot oil down his back, then placed a torch right where they poured the oil._

_He could feel the bones in his wing break like porcelain, the delicate calcium structures shatter into a million pieces. He screamed harder as Schlatt dug his heel into his back, dividing his wing from his back. Feathers were being ripped out from his wings, and he watched them through teary eyes as they fluttered into the ground._

**_"Fucking pussy,"_ ** _Schlatt grinned, **"Screamed like a good little bitch, didn't you? Now fuck off, and get it right next time,"** Quackity scrambled to his feet, his wing deadweight on his back as it dragged against the ground, his other one flapping in terror. He slammed the door open and ran into a mirror, sat lonely in a dark room._

_He didn't recognise the room. It was covered in dust and multiple pieces of furniture littered the room, all covered in dusty, white sheets. There was a single light above the mirror, which was oval and cracked at the bottom._

_Quackity let out a pitiful sob as he saw himself in the mirror. His wing, his pride and joy, was mangled. The bright yellow structures were dull, and the seemed to shrink from once great, proud wings, to weak, scared appendages. Quackity himself had a bruised eye, and a ring of bruises around his neck that looked suspiciously like a hand. His hands were riddled with cuts, and his arms too from where he covered his face with his arms. His ankle hurt, most likely fractured or sprained. He looked like a trainwreck. But the worst part, his eyes. They were hauntingly lifeless, and dull. The once bright and star-filled eyes were... dead. There... was nothing more to say._

_"Oh, look at you. So... pitiful,"_ _sneered a voice, " Disgusting, really. A waste of space. Schlatt is right, and you know it." _

q...t.y

_" You should thank Schlatt. He's the only one that's ever accepted you for who you are," _

q...ck'ty

_" Even your own dad stares at you like the monster you are. He stares at you full of contempt and disappointment." _

Q'ckity

_" Tubbo and Fundy are scared of you, George is never around to help you, he **abandoned** you, left when you needed him the most,"_

Quackity...

_" ~~ **You'll never amount to anything, and**~~_ **_ ~~y̸̩̫̝̦̻͉̹̘̳̮̝͓̪̋̒̿͗̒͂͆͂͝͝͝ȯ̷̢̠̩͙̩̫̪̞̫̜̰̜̾͐ự̵̭̮̻̺͔͉̖̲̯̉̈̈́̋̇̅͑̅̍̋͝ͅ ̴̰̹̼̠̝͙̫͔̹̓́̆͛̒̂͛̽͋͌̚͝k̷̨̜͙̗̟̣̻͙͊̏͋̿͌͛̓̋͐̈́͠ͅn̷͍͍͎̠͕̟̬͍͖̮͑͗̑ͅo̴̡̓̈́̃̈͛̔͑w̸̨̛̦̪̘̮̤͓̝̣̄̓͗̓̌̃̏̾̿ ̸̲̣̞͈̈́͌͠͝i̸̧̡͓͕̩̮̯̱͆̊͑̋͐̍̿͊̎̅͝t̶̛̝̮̰͛͘,"~~ _ **

_QUACKITY!_

Quackity gasped as he sat up, hiccupping and trying to stifle his cries.

"Q-Quackity, are you okay? You weren't at home a-and I, I got so worried! So I started looking for y-you and yo-you're lying on the hill, _crying_ and you wouldn't w-wake up, a-and, I just... are you okay?... Quackity?" came the trembling voice of Sam. He was dishevelled, like he had been running for while. His paper mask was nowhere to be found, his forest green hair looked like a bird's nest.

"D-dad?" he croaked out through hiccups.

"Y-yeah, I'm here, you're okay," He was pulled into a hug, as he sobbed into his chest, trembling.

"Dad, I-I'm so sorry, 'm sorry," he wailed.

"Shh, it's alright, let's go home. I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get back. A-and I have some pie in the oven. Let's go home?"

Quackity sniffed and nodded, letting the creeper hybrid help him up.

"D-do you want to talk about it?"

"I... it was another nightmare... about him," Quackity whispered, trying to stop the sob that was threatening to explode from his chest.

Sam sucked in a breathe and rubbed his hand against his back. "He's not here anymore Quack. He's gone. You're okay now. I... I'm here."

Quackity nodded and let out a shuddering breathe. He looked up at the stars, and glared at their twinkling lights, mocking him in silent judgement. He let the tears slide down his cheeks as he quietly cursed the stars and their omnipotence.


	2. beryllium, boron, carbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the USA go up in flames, very far away, while I write this to try and comfort and distance myself from reality in an attempt to underplay the true horrors of the world in this day and age.
> 
> But on a serious note, I wish all Americans the best, and please stay safe. Don't go outside, don't look out you're windows. Lock your doors, windows, close your blinds, and tell your family members to do the same. Keep a blunt-force object that can be used as a weapon by the door, just in case. Wishing you guys the best of luck.

It was warm in Sam's house, a part of the cave tucked away in a corner, reserved for 'Family Time' as Sam liked to call it. Quackity sat on the couch, a woollen, blue blanket tucked around his shoulders and a cup of steaming hot chocolate rested in his hands. He sat staring at the fireplace, watching the embers dance as the fire crackled and popped. I suppose if stars could dance then they would be stars. But stars can't dance, so they're just embers.

"Here, scoot over a little," Sam startled him out of his thoughts, and he obliged, shifting over to the left. He placed two plates of pie on the coffee table before turning his attention to his son. "So, what happened?"

"A nightmare... about **him**." Quackity replied, tightening his grip on the cup.

Sam let out a quiet hiss, and wrapped your arms around Quackity in a familial embrace.

He knew Sam wasn't the best at comforting words and preferred the language of touch to convey feelings, but the soft gesture of an embrace was enough for Quackity to completely melt into his touch. "Dad... dad I'm scared. Wh-what if he's just always there?"

"Then I'll chase him away. But he won't be back, he's dead. Dead and gone. That's it, his book is closed," Sam replied, soft and quiet.

"But he's still there. He's in the reflections, in the wind, he's still here. He's still... everywhere,"

"You've got to ignore him, Quackity. Make him not exist,"

"That won't make him go away, it'll just prolong the inevitable."

"He'll go away eventually, just give it time,"

Quackity saw that Sam was struggling to come up with a way to comfort him, so out of pity he dropped the subject.

"Now, let's get you to bed, you've had a rough night. I'll let Tubbo know you might not come in the morning." Sam grinned, lopsided and worried. And he barely mustered a grin in return.

He let Sam manhandle him out of the nest he had made unintentionally on the couch, and walk him over to his hardly used room. Sam had built it for him on the off-chance that he came by for a nightly visit. Just like Quackity had asked Eret to make him a pull out couch so that Sam could sleepover to avoid the walk back to his house.

In all honesty, he missed interacting with his adoptive dad and made a mental note to come by more often. It must be lonely living in a cave where the only people who knew how to get in were a select few friends. 

He slipped into the pair of PJs located in the bottom drawer of a dusty wardrobe. He huffed as Sam laughed at the duck prints on his PJs. They were pretty comfy, and they fit despite the slightly too long sleeves and pant legs. He shifted in bed as he tried to spread his wings out on the slightly too big, and too soft bed. Seriously, the bed had to be made from clouds or something for it to be this soft. He literally sunk into the bed like some shitty royalty romance movie when the commoner girl has to sleep in a bed in the castle.

"Sleep well, Quackity. Wake me up if anything else happens," Sam said, smiling from the doorway.

"G'night Dad," he murmured sleepily.

Sam left the room after he flipped the light off, leaving Quackity to stare at the lighter flecks of lighter cobblestone that managed to be illuminated against the darker parts of the cobblestone by the redstone flicking off and on from the hallway. While Sam had done an excellent job with making sure his contraptions were quiet, he definitely didn't focus on the light the redstone emitted. 

Quackity continued starting at the flecks in the cobblestone that decorated is view above as he closed his eyes and... drifted... off... to... sleep... back to the best day of his life.

_He was holding a knife, a small bread one stolen from a window sill, sharpened using the power of rocks. They had told him to go steal something from the creeper hybrid's house, that they'd accept him in their gang if he stole something that looked like it had value._

_Eleven-year-old Quackity had laughed haughtily at that and proclaimed he could get it without even being seen. The older kids had snickered at him and told him to not rile up the old man, he could go ~~boom and kill him~~ , even if it was an accident. He had puffed out his chest and shook out his feathers, and made his way to the creeper hybrid's house. _

_He had snuck around the perimeter of the house for a while, watching and waiting for any sign of movement from the house. It must've looked suspicious to see a dirty, gangly kid hanging around the big stone brick house. But the owner of the house was a hybrid, and that was enough for the villagers to turn a blind eye._

_Once he knew the coast was clear, he snuck in through an open window, trying his best to not knock over the flower pot placed on a table underneath it. He fell onto the wooden floor with thud, wings flapping in a useless attempt to slow his fall. His wing knocked the table a bit, sending the pot hurtling to the floor. Quackity dove for the pot, ignoring the carpet burn he just gave his knees. He quietly steadied himself and placed the pot back on the table... ...shifting it a bit closer to the left._

_The house was... well, homely. It was made from oak wood and seemed to fit more people than just one. There was a very spacious living room, with leather furniture and a bookcase tucked next to a fireplace. The kitchen branched off to the side, and the sweet smell of pumpkin pie wafted through the house. Quackity was very tempted to go to the kitchen and steal a piece of pie instead of a valuable. It'd probably be more useful, not like an orphan hybrid can sell anything for much these days._

_He snuck around the house, looking for a chest, or maybe a secret tunnel. He stumbled across a lever hidden in the bookcase behind a big yellow book that was covered in a fine dusting of something red. He flicked the lever, and after a few moments of mechanical shuffling, the fireplace opened up to reveal a spiral staircase leading underneath the house._

_Excitedly, he waddled down the stairs, and the sight that greeted him had him with his mouth open wide. It was a huge tunnel, probably extending for a good few chunks. It was lined with stone bricks, and iron doors littered the sides of the walls, probably leading to bigger more exciting rooms. He rushed towards the chests, determined to show the big kids he was more than capable of joining their gang. He started to stuff his bag full of glittery, shiny objects in the chests like gold, iron, and a few diamonds, and the occasional emerald. There were a few thing he didn't recognise, like the round gold thing with the red stick inside it that seemed to point to one location. He was about to leave, but the sound of pistons distracted him._

_Curiosity took over and his feet padded over to the sound of pistons. On the left side of the wall there was an opening, and there was a complex system that Quackity would probably never understand being pushed around by pistons as blocks stuck to some of them, and others simply moved to different positions. In the midst of the chaos, there stood the creeper hybrid with his back to him, scratching his head as he mulled over a piece of paper that was stained red. The dusting of the same red on the book was on the man's armour and green hair, glittering like stars._

_Quackity stared in amazement as the man sprinkled some of the red on the ground and took a torch from his inventory made from the same stuff. He couldn't see what the man was doing, not from this angle, so he moved to get a closer look. And then his bag got caught on a loose brick in the wall, sending some gold tumbling to the ground._

_The hybrid turned around to look him dead in the eyes. Well, he probably would've had he not worn the piece of paper with a creeper head drawn onto it. Quackity froze, and while the man's face did not reveal how he felt, but his body language basically screamed alarmed._

_"H-hey!" the man exclaimed. Quackity quickly turned tail and ran._

_He ran up the stairs, and quickly searched for the lever hidden in the bookcase, and flipped it at fast as he could. He heard the indignant sound of surprise from below the fireplace as the entrance shut._

_He continued running, only stopping to pick himself up as he tripped over uneven carpet. But by then, the man had mined his way through the door, cursing about having to repair the redstone, whatever that meant. Quackity reached the open window as a hand reached out and grabbed his hoodie. He yelled in protest, turning around to bite the man. Grimacing as the man let out a l ~~ow hiss, like an explosion waiting for a stronger spark~~._

_He vaulted over the table, but he had forgotten he moved the pot over, and crashed into it, tripping on the window frame as he barrelled out the window, landing face first in the dirt below._

_"Are... are you okay?" the hybrid above him asked._

_"J-just peachy..." Quackity had groaned back. He stood up... and fell back down as he put pressure on his ankle, yelping as pain shot up through his leg._

_"Wait! Don't move, I'll be there in a second!" exclaimed the hybrid._

_Quackity only groaned again, and pulled his tattered shoe off to see exactly what had happened._

_He pressed on his ankle, cursing as pain continued to shoot up his ankle._

_"A-are you alright?" the hybrid asked, and Quackity only glared in response, "Right, dumb question. Here, I'll help. Take my hand?"_

_Quackity hesitated as he looked at the outstretched hand. He glanced back up at the man's face, noticing the grin under the paper mask. Begrudgingly, he took the man's hand._

_"I'm Sam, what's your name?"_

_"Q-Quackity..."_

_"Alright then Quackity. We'll get you inside and I'll fix up that ankle for you. And then you can explain what you were doing in my basement,"_

_Quackity looked up at the man (Sam, not 'the man') in wonder. He had heard the creeper hybrid was prickly and hated kids. He would ~~blow up~~ for no good reason, and ~~terrorise anyone~~ who got to close._

_"Come inside!" Quackity smiled like a kid at Christmas as he walked through the door._

* * *

_"Sam! Is dinner ready yet!" Quackity called out from the library._

_"Gimme a sec! Just need to wait for it to cool!"_

_"Are we having pie again!?:_

_"You've been here three months! We don't always have pie!"_

_"Yes we do! How about I try cooking next time," Quackity exclaimed, appearing in the kitchen a book tucked under his arm._

_"Can you even cook?" Sam snorted._

_"Of course I can! I'm eleven, not nine!"_

_"Okay... just don't burn the kitchen down," Sam chuckled._

* * *

_"Why do we have to keep moving around?" huffed Quackity. It had been a year since Sam had asked him to live with him, and he was sitting next to Sam on the wagon, the rest of their stuff packed into the back of the wagon._

_"Because it's not safe for us," Sam replied._

_"Why? Because we're hybrids?" he croaked._

_Sam didn't say anything but his silence was the only answer he needed._

* * *

_"Whatcha cooking?" Sam asked, washing his hands free from redstone under the sink._

_"Chicken," he replied._

_"Isn't that... cannibalism?"_

_"What? No! Sam! Birds eat birds all the time!"_

* * *

_"Did you know stars can form constellations?" Sam asked._

_"Constellations? What are those?"_

_"They're pictures in the stars. Here, you see those three stars? That's Orion's belt. And by connecting it to the other stars nearby, you get Orion with his sword and shield. Over to the left is Taurus. You need a bit more imagination to see them."_

_"That's so cool, Sam!" Quackity grinned._

_"Now, c'mon Quack, time for bed," he ruffled his hair and led him back to their wooden house._

* * *

_The dream shifted and fourteen-year-old Quackity found himself on a cliff surrounded by a group of angry villagers, on the worst day of his life._

_"Look at him! He's a hybrid! Those wings are proof enough,"_

_"P-please! I haven't done anything wrong!" Quackity cried out._

_"Look at the poor ducky, no creeper dad to help you now," the villagers sneered._

_"Grab the cage, maybe we can get two birds with one stone," the mayor laughed._

_Hands reached out to grab him, pulling at his arms and clamping onto his wings. He furiously beat his wings, trying to catch any unfortunate soul with the stronger part of his wings. The itchy feeling of rope was wrapped around his wrists around his back, and they pushed him down, feet stepping on his back, trying to tie rope around his wings as well._

_"L-Let me go!" he cried out. The villagers carted him over to the town centre, pushing him into a cage. It was basically a huge birdcage, with out the added use of accessories._

_"Now, time to call out the beast!" the villagers roared with laughter as the Mayor stepped onto a small cage, sneering as he raised his arms in joy, "Mr Sam! We have a gift for you! Quickly now, before we have to set it free,"_

_Quackity remembers sitting in the cage sobbing as he waited for his dad to come and save him, to get him out of the cage._

_Running footsteps and panting followed the sound of laughing villagers. It must've been a sight for Sam to see his surrogate son caged while villagers jeered and used sticks to poke at him through the bars._

_"Let him go!" he roared, the tell-tale signs of a creeper explosion as his green scales began to move below his clothes and on his hands._

_"Men! Grab your shields," the Mayor grinned._

_A group of five men, all carrying heavy-looking shields began to surround Sam as he hissed in warning._

_Sam raised his sword and swiped at the man in front, who sneered as the sword bounced off the shield harmlessly. Changing his strategy, he went for the small crack between the men, catching one on the arm. He cried out in shock and dropped his shield. Sam barrelled through the man, and dropped in front of the cage, hands reaching out for Quackity. "Q-quack, I'll get you out of here, d-don't worry. J-just protect yourself with your wings if I say go, okay?" Quackity sniffed and nodded, grabbing his dad's hands._

_"D-dad, please... d-don't go," he whined._

_Sam froze and gripped tighter at Quackity's hands, "Th-that's the first time you called me dad...." he whispered, "It'll be alright Quackity, just take cover,"_

_Quackity crawled as far away from Sam as he could in the smallish cage._

_Sam had whirled around to face the villagers advancing towards him with the shields. Holding his iron sound, he let out a hiss, and as Quackity cowered under his wings, as the sound of a huge explosion echoed in his ears._

_His ears rang and his vision swam, he tried to gain his bearings and unfurled his wings, one thing was apparent. He wasn't with Sam anymore._

_" ~~Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"~~ Someone asked. It seemed like it was friendly, but their tone was devious, and mocking. " ~~You took a pretty nasty flight after I set off the explosions. Sent you sky high,"~~_

_Quackity blinked in confusion at the new but familiar voice._

_" ~~C'mon, surely you remember me? Reason number three for your wings being fucked up. Well, four, along with your dad. But at least that was an accident, right?"~~_

_"Wilbur...?" he croaked out._

_" ~~Ding, ding, ding! He got it right, someone give this man a prize!"~~ He laughed cruelly, " ~~Surprised to see me? I think you guys called me Ghostbur after I died, right? That's sweet of you to do that. Albeit useless.~~ "_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"_ ~~Ghostbur is such a stupid name. I'm going to come back. And I'm taking L'manberg with me again."~~ He stood up from where he was sat on a rock, overlooking the country. " ~~I'm sorry you had to go through that Quackity. I really am. You tried so hard to do something good, but it all backfired on you. You just didn't do a good enough job. Maybe you'll get it right next time,"~~ Wilbur turned around to look at him and smiled. ~~~~  
  


_" Did you really think you could change L'manberg? Help it rise from the ashes after countless dictators and tyrants trying to tear it down?"_

_"I-I mean I tried,"_

_" But you didn't try hard enough. Even if Technoblade compares everything to Greek mythology, L'manberg will not rise from the ashes for a third time, it isn't a phoenix,"_

_"N-no... w-what about Tubbo? Tommy?"_

_" They don't care. Tubbo is too invested with his friendship with Tommy, and Tommy's too obsessed with getting his precious discs back. Face it, you're alone. You're the only one who wants to help L'manberg grow again,"_

_"No! I'm not! There's Fundy, Niki... and Eret!"_

_" Yeah right, the son of a tyrant who was driven to insanity by his obsession with his country. The castaway girl getting constantly pushed to the side. And the traitor who abandoned L'manberg for something greater. L'manberg has already died."_

_"I-I... no..."_

_" If anything, ~~Wilbur~~ did you a favour, destroyed the only attachment you have left. You can leave. Be with your dad. Not become the next **Schlatt**. Leave that up to Tubbo and his crumbling crew,"_

_"No! I... I have to protect Tubbo,"_

_" Then you're fighting a losing battle. **~~Don't you see, Quackity?~~** You could've withdrawn from the game. **~~Now, y̵̨̛͖̺̝̥̤̺͕̪͈̠͕͎̤͆̎̒̈͝o̶̭͙͖̹͈̜͔͖̼̘̲͓͑̏̐͐͠u̷͙͍̻̘̙̹̿͑̆̋'̸̺̖̣̫̈́̄̊̓̇̆̐ͅr̶̨̡̢͍͍̈́̌͝e̶͍̬̿̎̃̉͆ ̴̭͖̻̱̪̮̬͕̪͇̭̫̠͐̌ǵ̸̢̳̠͓͕̬̖̓̐̈̒͑̍̉̔̋͋̽̉̕͝ǒ̷̳̙͚̫͉͓͚̩̹̦͖̼̈́͌̏͗́̄̈́̚i̵̩̮̳͔͑͆̋̓̾ͅņ̷̜̯̥͎̅̓͜g̵̨̯͇̳̘̤͖̯̞̙͐̆̉͗̌̂̔̋͌͜ ̸̜̎̇̈́͌͊͂̃̋̽̃̔̕͝t̴̛͙̥̣͓̬̦̩̙̜͕̺̳͎͒͋̔̄̇̎͜͝ͅő̴̢̧̫̺͈̪̥̜̺̩̼̀̚ ̸̨̠̠̮͓̩̗͕͌̉͐̈́̇̂͗̈̿͋̒̾͘̕l̴͈͍͉̆͋̆̓̈̈͜ǫ̸̡̬̞̤̭͉̜̇͒͋̈́̐̒̏̓̄̂̐͠͝s̶̢̥̩͉̯̦͖͎̭̱͎̓̐͒͌̊̔ĕ̷̢̧̡͙̲̠͉̮̰̪̘̥̟̘̿̑̄͐̔̐͝,"~~**_

Quackity let out a strangled cry, barely managing to stifle his scream. He shot up straight in bed and sucked in a shaky breathe.

"Fuck you," he muttered, staring at the cobblestone ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a game! Count the times I mention stars or draw reference to them in my chapters! Both directly and indirectly! I might not state it as "it looked like stars", so y'all are gonna hafta get creative! >:)
> 
> I got a bit carried away with this chapter, so it's kinda long.
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> so, um.
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry. Sorry you had to read this, this came out so bad. ;-;
> 
> Oh well, it's 12 am and I'm very tired cuz I've slept a total of ten hours in the past 3 days. I also just watched all the Carson drama unfold in front of my very eyes so 2021 is going great. Can't trust no one these days :/


End file.
